Revenge or is it?
by Starfirezy
Summary: Killed by Sesshoumaru, while the person she loved was busy with another, she was brought back to life by the Prince of Reikai, now appointed as Reikai Tantei she swears upon her new body and life that she will get her revenge.
1. Revived

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho

Summary: Killed by Sesshoumaru, while the person she loved was busy with another, she was brought back to life by the Prince of Reikai, now appointed as Reikai Tantei she swears upon her new body and life that she will get her revenge. But some things just won't go the way she wanted it to, and that included never falling in love again. Pairings undecided.

* * *

><p><strong>Revenge, or is it?<strong>

_**By: Starfirezy**_

**Chapter 1**

Present time

"So what's all the fuss about?"

He had just been released from the hospital with a case of broken ribs and he wasn't really in the mood for anything. He brushed his slick black hair that seemed to have grown long after a month of being in the hospital, he scanned the room, all he could see was the red head and the midget, assuming they were waiting for the idiot of the group to arrive, he seated himself on the blue couch carefully sitting to avoid hurting his broken ribs that were abnormally taking a lot of time mending itself.

"I suppose Koenma has a case for us."

Kurama was waiting patiently as ever; his emerald eyes never once had the impatience in them that Yusuke always seemed to wear. He was reading when Botan had appeared out of a portal in his room, not at all bothered by Koenma's request he readily stepped in and had arrived in the room with only Hiei in it.

He had asked Botan out of curiosity of what Koenma had in mind but she simply had no idea, it was simply unlike the demi-God to call them when their team captain still had injuries that needed to heal. He scanned the area once more, he had been feeling something out of the ordinary, or rather lack off feeling was getting to him. He could usually sense the area they were in, albeit a little limited since the rooms in Reikai were heavily protected by spells and the sort, but this time aside from everything in the room, he could no longer feel anything outside it, unlike the usual span of 2 rooms he used to be capable of sensing.

He took a glance at Hiei, the fire demon's eyes were seemingly trying to melt the door that was in the room. He had been wondering the same thing the fox was. He also couldn't feel or hear anything beyond the room they were in. It was eating his nerves; especially when he had tried to pry open the door when he was left alone in the room when Botan had gone off and gotten Kurama. He could usually hear the lower demons thoughts in the next room when he tried, but right now it seemed as if everything was blocked off like they were in a separate dimension yet again.

A portal appeared in the middle of the room and out came Kuwabara. He was in his pajamas, an unimpressive feat for the unimpressive member of the group considering it was already 1:00 in the afternoon.

"Yusuke! I thought you were still in the hospital!" he blurted, upon the sight of Yusuke.

"Baka! If I were, I wouldn't be here! I just got released yesterday and the toddler called me right away! Honestly, can he ever get anything done without me?"

"Yusuke, I think it's important this time." Botan said as a matter of fact, she knew Yusuke was still in a bad mood, having stumbled upon him sleeping like a baby in his room with his mouth open snoring loudly, she knew he still needed rest to give his body a chance to heal from their previous mission but Koenma had specifically ordered her to get them all in the special room to discuss something important within the group. She then disappeared in another portal.

"Yeah whatever." Yusuke waved off, he rested his chin on his right hand as he used the arm of the couch to support his elbow. He was just going to ask about the room they were in when a portal opened in front of the double door that seemed to lead to the only other room besides the one they were in.

"Good evening. Before you complain let me just tell you I wanted to call you at some other time but it just has to happen now." Stated Koenma, sighing as he sat down with Yusuke and Kurama on the couch. Everyone looked at him to hear what he wanted to tell them, they all seem to notice the tension within the young prince and each had guesses of their own.

He then pulled out a small box from his pocket, it was small and white and was just about the size of a box for an engagement ring. He motioned for everyone to come closer, making the small box seem so important that it needed their full attention. Even Yusuke was too curious to complain and Kuwabara was too engrossed to ask stupid questions.

"What the hell? You just wanted to show us a piece of glass?" Yusuke blurted out. But as soon as the words got out from his mouth, he noticed that everyone seemed to stare at the thing. It took him a moment to notice but he then felt the evil energy emitting from it.

"Is that the Shikon no tama?" Kurama was finally able to ask, his eyes had specks of gold in them, Youko was very interested in the object in the princes' small hand. Hiei just continued to glare at it, his third eye seemed to be able to feel what they could from the thing even more because of his Jagan.

"Yes. It was found in the Makai earlier this week, it originally disappeared from the feudal era 500 years back but something has happened to make it appear here in the future. Back then, was a time where there were no barriers between worlds, youkai and human lived in the same place interacting with each other. We did heavy research and found out that the only miko whom was able to protect the jewel was killed."

"I had originally thought that it was only a legend, and from what I knew of this legend is that it was a jewel."

"Yes, it was originally whole. But the miko who was protecting it had accidentally shattered the jewel and the shards had scattered all through-out feudal era Japan."

"You mean we have to collect all of these shards?" Yusuke asked, unusually calm.

"It's not that easy. These shards are usually hard to find, but because it has been corrupted and is full of evil energy, it is now easily detected. But detecting it does not mean pinpointing its exact location, unless like this shards case, a lot of demons were fighting over it and caused the commotion. Luckily, we obtained it before any one of them could use it."

"So-"

"There is something – someone else I wanted you to see. It is about time." Koenma informed, effectively cutting off whatever Kuwabara was going to say. He stood up from his position on the couch and headed to the double door, looking back at them from his shoulder to see if they followed. All it took was a snap of his fingers and the door started to open.

The sight before them had Kuwabara's mouth hung open that it would've reached the floor is possible, Yusuke only whistled, while Kurama and Hiei had their eyes narrowed. In front of them was a giant aquarium of sort, a huge container made of glass and in it was a person, a female, with a lot of wires and tubes connected on her body that seemed to be the only thing to allow her to live.

"Is she… going to live?" Kuwabara asked in the dead silent room, as everyone continued to look at the girl inside the glass, Koenma turned towards them his eyes in a downcast.

"On the contrary, she was just given life. Her soul had a toll in its journey, 500 years back, but we finally found it before it could've been unrecoverable like her previous body. She died in the feudal era; her soul is the only thing we can recover so we gave her this new body." Koenma explained, turning back to look at the glass with slightly narrowed eyes, he had some doubt that the girl would even wake up, but his father told him otherwise and had set up her new body.

"Who is this girl?" Kurama asked, his emerald eyes studying the girl intently, he couldn't get the feeling that his skin was crawling and he was tempted to tell Koenma about his thoughts, that the girl was giving off warning even in her sleep that somehow made his youki blood boil and try to fight back, but he reigned it in.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She lives here in modern Japan and was somehow transported back in time, we still do not know the details but it seems that her family knows where she had gone but refused to relay any detail. This body is something my father had provided, not even I know how he… obtained this for the girl."

"I feel something weird coming from it." Kuwabara suddenly blurted, while pointing to the girl and all eyes turned to him. But not a second later, and as if on cue, every pair of eyes shot back to the unconscious girl as a vast amount of energy exploded in the room, screams of pain were heard coming from Kurama and HIei who were on the ground their hands clutching their body as if they were going to explode and doing so would keep their bodies intact, Kuwabara hurried to his friends aid, desperately trying to move the two youkai out of the room.

"Urameshi! You dumbass help me get them out of here!" He screamed, looking for the said teenager, his anger vanished as he saw their almose unbeatable leader on his knees, his hands on his head as if it too were going to explode while Koenma tried to pull him out of range of the energy, now in his teenage form.

After what seemed like minutes, but had really been just seconds, every person, demon, every soul seemed to quiet down as all of the people in the room looked back at the girl in the glass. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath afraid of another massive amount of energy that had the youkai in the room in severe pain to even make Hiei and Kurama scream in agony.

"She's going to wake up." Kuwabara whispered quietly, the demons glancing at him for a second before resuming to look at the girl, now all aware that Kuwabara's intuitions should not be ignored, they braced themselves and surely enough, her eyes slowly opened...

Revealing cobalt blue eyes that were full of rage…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Let me know if you guys like it and please review!

Or else I will feel severely neglected. And I wouldn't bother updating either so there. :(

Ja Ne


	2. Awake

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho

A/N Characters may be OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>Revenge, or is it?<strong>

_**By: Starfirezy**_

Chapter 2

The room was dead silent. Everyone seemed to be waiting on what the girl would do, Hiei had his right hand wrapped around the hilt of his katana, ready to strike the instant he feels another wave of pain in his body, Kurama however, just stood patiently on the alert on any sign of danger, while Yusuke was still on his knees gazing back and forth towards his demon teammates as the three of them panted heavily from the earlier experience.

Rage filled eyes darted from every person in the room, tension still present, and seemed to double over as her stare stayed fixed on Kurama, who stared back in wonder, shivers he thought he imagined crawled up his spine and only noticed that it wasn't when his fingernails started to lengthen and his hair turned silver… taking in an all too familiar fox form.

Her brows now furrowed, hands moved forward and touched the glass, curiosity seemed to seep into her eyes as she studied the now noticeable wall between her and her prey, removing her hands from the glass she studied them, only to notice her naked body, the tubes, wires connected to her body.

She did the only thing that came into mind; Panic.

All of the occupants in the room seemed to relax as they saw her mood changed, Kurama slowly reverted back to being the red head he was, they were surprised as she started yanking off the tubes that apparently helped her breathe in the water and all were trying to look at Koenma to try and find out what they were supposed to do but he was nowhere to be found.

A loud sound was heard and they looked back towards the glass, now cut in half, Hiei somewhat at the corner of the room looking at particularly nothing, off to the side as if he were innocent, but all the remaining occupants in the room knew otherwise. All thoughts waived aside, Kurama hurried towards the girl who was now on the floor, still soaked and seemed to have fainted from the ordeal.

He removed his red jacket and used it to cover the girls' body. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei were now surrounding the girl, the bottom of their pants were now wet from the onslaught of the water that came from the girls' 'container'.

"She's one beautiful dangerous chick!" Kuwabara declared, looking closely at the girl nestled in Kurama's arms.

"Yeah and if you don't shut up she'll kill you." Yusuke said, looking at Kuwabara and back at the girl.

Kuwabara was about to retort but he lost his chance, as they were suddenly blasted away, except Kurama, he wasn't blown away along with the others, the girls hands wrapped around his neck as she glared at him dead on, now positioned on top of him as the kitsune desperately tried to fight back but it was no use, his skin seemed like it was melting his hair now once again as white as snow.

"What the fuck! That was rhetorical not a challenge!" Yusuke said between clenched teeth. He was starting to get pissed off, he was wet, his ribs were aching like hell and the girl seemed too unstable for his liking. Amidst his rant, the girl seemed to stiffen, the energy seemed to become less intense as her glare was lifted off Kurama, she looked left and right, trying to find the source of the voice.

"I-Inuyasha?" She whispered, all too clear for all the demons in the room, as she said this she seemed to start panicking again, looking left and right, she couldn't see the source. Kurama took this opportunity to try and throw her off despite the pain in his body… but it was useless.

"Urameshi, shout!" Hiei whispered, loud enough for the detective to hear.

"What? I get it I'll be quiet!"

"No, Yusuke. Say anything! Shout! She responds to you." Kurama shouted as loud as his voice could allow despite the intense pain he was feeling in his body, it was unlike him, but he couldn't suppress it any longer, he was panicking and he couldn't hide it either. He was starting to get the feeling that any more of the energy she was attacking him with and he would soon melt.

"Oi woman! You! Get off of Kurama!"

It didn't work; she didn't look around like she did the first time. Kurama though, had the perfect view of her searching eyes; she seemed to be unaware that she herself was looking for the source. Everything he could see in her eyes were unclear, everything were of uncertainty. Even though she was as light as a feather, he couldn't help the weight of the energy pushing him down the floor. He was starting to lose and he knew it.

"Kagome! Stop!" all eyes turned to Koenma, who was in his teenage form, he was panting like he had been running in a marathon but there was no reaction from the uncertain girl. She didn't even seem to hear the demi-Gods voice.

"K-ka-gome." Kurama managed. He was glad to get a reaction, as the energy lessened even more and he started to get the feeling back in his body. Her hold on his neck also loosened, her mouth slightly parted. Kurama now reverted back to his human form… and that sight of him made something click as the hold on him was completely removed though it didn't make much difference since he couldn't move because of the damage she had already caused.

Realization apparently dawned on her as her shaking hand grasped his red hair, another hand clasped on her mouth as she stared at his emerald eyes with regret clearly in them… she looked like she was about to cry but she suddenly lost consciousness and started to fall back on him but Kuwabara caught her before she could land on Kurama.

"What the fuck was that about!" Yusuke finally screamed, his irritation was rubbing off of him badly, he plopped down on the floor, not caring that the room was filled with water, he was glaring at Koenma with everything he could muster while his ribs hurt like hell.

"Kagome Higurashi." Koenma answered, his eyebrows furrowed looking over the girl from Kuwabara's arms. It was a good thing the jacket was big on her as it covered most of her private parts, the demi-God sighed and shook his head as he motioned for Kuwabara to follow him into another portal.

"I'm glad I didn't stick around." Botan piped quietly, she had already been given some information and was quite positive that she didn't want to be around when the girl woke up. Upon seeing Kurama sit up carefully she walked towards him, and looked at the others condition.

"Wow. All of you were knocked down, I guess if miko's like her were plenty at this day and age there wouldn't be a lot of demons left."

As soon as the words left her mouth, there was a sudden awkward moment as she felt Kurama and Hiei staring at her, she sweat dropped; and without looking back at them she walked out of the room and escaped in a portal.

An hour later

Everyone was in the usual room, everyone except Kurama who was in a separate room trying to regain his strength, he was laying in bed, in a sort of infirmary that he didn't know the Spirit world had from the beginning, well they might have just built it a while ago expecting that to happen. There was little coincidence that there were 4 beds in the room and there were four of them in their little spirit detective team, he mentally laughed at the thought. He should've seen it coming.

His thoughts suddenly became serious, and he- no, they couldn't deny it; if the intention was to kill they would have been dead a while ago. Well all the demons at least, he had no idea that miko's were that powerful, he had always thought that what he had read about them were only exaggerated and that they were much like monks.

And now, as he sat up from his bed and looked at the burns on his body, the contents of the scrolls and books he have read couldn't have been more accurate. His energy even felt drained, like he had been running for a week not stopping for anything, He would have melted- or more likely burned to nothing but ashes, he should have been had she really intended to kill him. His brows furrowed.

"But she didn't. And she had seemed so confused when she saw my red hair, and come to think about it, she had only attacked me when she saw me change into a demon." He whispered to himself.

He had a ton of questions in his head, but all of them seemed to disappear when the door to his room opened, and revealed HER. She poked her head through, she didn't notice him in the corner of the room, she slipped in and closed the door behind her as quietly as she could.

Straight dark blue hair that reached her waist, her bangs were in traditional side part style, cobalt blue eyes were looking around like she was trying to be sneaky, porcelain white skin, she seemed like she would reach his shoulder in height. She was barefoot and only had on a white robe that barely reached her knees, tied around her waist.

Kurama found himself staring, she seemed so innocent and he felt like she was a completely different person, she had none of the offensive energy he was sensing a while ago when she just woke up from her 'sleep'. He couldn't sense any danger, his instincts were as relaxed as ever, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Hello. Can I help you with anything?" He asked in the nicest, politest way he knew how.

"Eep!" Kagome squealed. She didn't look behind her, she didn't want to look behind her for she knew she had been caught by whoever it was that caught her and brought her here in this creepy place, but yeah… like hell she slowly turned her head and looked behind her anyway.

Her breath was taken away as she saw a red haired guy, with emerald green eyes and the nicest smile she had ever seen in her life. And yes, she didn't regret looking behind anyway.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

><p>AN

Review please if you want me to continue with this story.

Let me know what you think. Positive comments and flames are welcome. =)


	3. Aware

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho

A/N Characters may be OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>Revenge, or is it?<strong>

_**By: Starfirezy**_

Chapter 3

"What the fuck is wrong with that girl? And why is she attacking us?" Yusuke yelled, he had been in a mood after the girl's outburst and he wasn't happy… his energy seemed depleted and he had the feeling that his ribs were going to take even more time to heal. He had heard from Hiei about miko's and from the little guys voice he didn't seem to like the idea that she was here either.

"She's a miko. She'll be of help to you in the future, but after that outburst I presume she'd be asleep for a day or two. Miko energy, like spirit energy is very strong but can't be used in large amounts like what she did, and only has effects against demons and that is why Kuwabara was hardly even affected. In any case, we can't do something about it now so we would have to wait until she regains her consciousness."

Koenma was in deep thought as he said this, he had known something like that would happen but didn't expect the girl to blast his spirit detectives like she had done, but somehow something told him it would happen, especially since his father was the one who ordered the girl to be revived. His father, King Enma hardly even sees into those who died ever since the job was given to him. And even if he sometimes did, it didn't happen often and he knew there was some catch to it.

"What do you mean she'd help us? She just tried to kill us!" His blood was boiling, it wasn't everyday that someone had that kind of power to pin them down and it sure wasn't as funny as hell that she'd be helping them after what she did back there, he knew something was up with that girl.

Hiei was glaring at Koenma, he didn't know what the toddler was up to but having the girl 'help' them would mean they would have to work with her. It was bad enough he had to work with idiots, now he had to work with a woman and a miko too? He was sure as hell not participating in it and he'd let the toddler know the moment it comes out from his mouth that they'd have to work with the girl.

"She was probably in shock." Botan quietly stated, she was looking at them as Yusuke and the others blinked back the confusion.

"Well… I think so. You know, every time I pick up a soul that happens a lot. They don't even know who they are sometimes and most are driven by emotions." She said in a cheery voice, trying to explain herself as she sweat dropped at everybody's stares and a glare from Hiei.

"I think Botan has a point. You know she was not herself in some ways, I just feel it." Kuwabara exclaimed, taking Botan's side. Now the glare and stares were set up on him and he wasn't one to back down. This however started a glaring contest between him and Hiei, a yelling contest between Yusuke and Koenma, while Botan just sweat dropped as she watched them all, sighing as she silently gave up on them. Who would've thought that the years they spent together would've done almost nothing as to prior their first meetings with each other, she was just about to turn and leave when…

" Ano… Excuse me. Is Mr. Koenma here?" a girls voice asked, her head peeping from the door. This got everyone's attention as they all looked at the new arrival. Upon the sight, Hiei just glared hard, his right hand on the hilt of his katana, Yusuke had his eyebrows raised while Kuwabara had hearts in his eyes.

"Ka…Kag-?" Koenma asked his mouth slightly ajar, he couldn't believe that she was already up after all the energy she just used.

"Kagome-chan! Welcome!" Botan interrupted, gesturing the uneasy girl inside the room full of demons, kicking Yusuke out of the couch and letting the girl sit on it to make her at ease a little. It was obvious she was confused and it would be bad to get the miko upset should any other person in the room talk to her, knowing how most of their mouths would come up of something to say she just mentally scratched her head at the vision. At the sound of Koenma clearing up his throat to make up for stuttering, everyone's attention turned back to him.

"Welcome Ms. Kagome Higurashi."

"How do you all know my name?" She asked, getting defensive. Something wasn't right.

"Don't be offended, we had you investigated, though we didn't get much information since your mother didn't tell us much. Just that you always leave-"

"What? How?" She asked, now standing up. Questions were flooding in her head for God's sake! What, had they done anything to her family? How did they get through the well? Is her family safe? At her question, she could see the demons stepping back, to her amazement and relief. She didn't have her bow with her and even if she did she doubt she could beat one demon in the room, much less all of them on her own!

"Well, we went to your house and aske-"

"That's what I'm asking! HOW did you get to my house?" she yelled, terrified. They might have done something to her family, she desperately tried to hide the well's magic power too, in case anyone would've been able to get through somehow.

"Ano…Kagome-chan, please calm down. I asked your school and talked with your Mother that's all." Botan answered, as calmly as she could in hoping to rub some off the calmness to the girl who looked like she was trying to find where the exit was.

"We promise we mean you no harm so please calm down Kagome-san. Koenma-sama, she found me in the recovery room, I thought it best to direct her to you."

All eyes looked toward the door and in came Kurama, he was dressed in his usual clothes, though the burn marks from earlier were still visible and it didn't go unnoticed by the spirit detective team either. However, it did go unnoticed by the miko, she seemed to consider his words, she took her seat again but did not let her guard down. The spirit detective team didn't say anything about Kurama's condition, as Koenma was giving them signals not to speak for the time being because of the miko's condition.

"You are not in the feudal era my dear. You are here in the Spirit world, in the present year, 2012. I'm Koenma, Prince of the Spirit World." She looked taken back by that, her brows furrowed a bit at the information, she didn't know if she could trust this person, this toddler. Was she being made fun of? She glanced at Botan and Kurama and they seemed to be dead serious as well.

"I know it's hard to believe that a toddler is the ruler of Spirit world but it's the damned truth." Yusuke finally blurted out, earning a hit on the head courtesy of Koenma who now had his face colored like a tomato and they started arguing…

A small noise made them pause on the bickering… It was Kagome, she was laughing softly in the sleeve of her white robe and everyone seemed to stare at her, Botan joined her soon enough. Just when they had enough laughs, she then finally noticed everyone in the room looking at her, trying to get the blush unnoticed; she just coughed her way out of being caught.

"Back to business, Higurashi can you recall what happened to you before you woke up?"

"…No, I…I can't…I tried to remember when I first woke up in that room, but somehow I can't." Her confession got the attention of everyone in the room, the scent of pure honesty emanating from her confirmed Botan's previous statement; she was indeed unaware that she had almost purified the demons a while ago.

Koenma seemed to consider this for a moment, glancing at his Spirit detectives, he finally arrived to a conclusion. "Well for starters, Botan please give her a mirror."

The grim reaper nodded, she picked up a common mirror that Koenma had on his desk and handed it to Kagome. At first, the girl had an eyebrow raised at the object, but at the site of her reflection on the mirror, she instantly lost hold of it and it landed on her lap. She couldn't believe what she saw; she picked it up and looked at herself once again in the mirror. Someone other than her was in it… and as if noticing her confusion, Botan had herself reflected in it too. But it had shown Botan as she was, as she could see the Blue haired girl in the flesh, unlike her.

"What…what is this?" Kagome asked, her voice failing her. Come to think of it, her voice sounded a little off too, like it had mature tone to it unlike the one she was used to.

"Ms. Kagome Higurashi, you died a month ago in the Feudal era. There have been some complications since you come from the future, and so your soul had traveled but it didn't know where to go until we found it." Koenma explained; his voice a little below his normal voice level so as not to frighten the miko with the dispersed information.

"That's nonsense! I was…" in that instance, Kagome stood up and dropped the mirror. Memories came flooding back, as the information that she had already died sunk in. Her cobalt blue eyes was captivated, a faraway look in them as she recalled what happened…

*Flashback*

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Dinner's ready!" She called out, she was starting to get pissed, walking in the forest near the border of the western lands as she looked for him with a hungry stomach and a much needed bath, she really wasn't pleased.

Moments later, she saw familiar glowing snakes; it was Kikyo's soul stealers. That got her to stop calling out, it was obvious, Kikyo was near and Inuyasha was with her, ignoring her calls on purpose because her incarnation was there, dinner wasn't needed and she sure as hell wasn't either.

"Idiot." She murmured, stomping off in the opposite direction of camp. She didn't feel hungry anymore, she wanted to gag. Inuyasha and that clay bitch together again, she had thought they were doing good in their 'relationship', they could go to hell for all she cared. And before she knew it, she had been walking for hours… still her head didn't cool down one bit.

"Who's there?" She asked, hearing the bushes suddenly rustle. She was starting to get nervous, everyone would have been looking for her by now… but she couldn't hear them calling out to her. Could she have wandered off that far? Gathering her courage she looked to where she heard the sound and then saw silver, her brows instantly furrowed with annoyance.

"You done? I'll go home for a week by the way." She said out of spite of anger. She wanted to yell but she couldn't and the only place to go to being this upset would be home. And she knew Inuyasha would allow her because he'd be too guilty being with Kikyo to not let her go home.

"What? You can't talk? Cat got your tongue or something? Idiot!" She said, stomping off in yet another direction, but as she heard the bushes rustle again, her anger boiled and turned.

"Go away Inuyasha!" She yelled as hard as she could, but as she saw familiar, too familiar silver hair she clasped her mouth shut and took a step back. This only made him took another forward…

"Sesshoumaru." She whispered, her anger gone replaced by unimaginable fear. Sesshoumaru was in front of her, not the usual Sesshoumaru either. His fangs were lengthened, blood were on his clothes and his eyes… his eyes were goddamned blood red for God's sake.

She gulped, instinct kicking in, she turned around as quickly as she could but a second after she had her back turned she fell down. Pain made her fell down… she didn't have to be a genius to figure out that Sesshoumaru had striken her with his poisonous claws that felt like it was melting her back and her insides.

Tears started streaming down her face, for the first time in 2 years in the feudal era she had never felt this kind of fear for her life… only the occasional ones where they met up with him and his eyes weren't even red then, she tried to push up and get away but as her hand began to move she was lifted up with what remained of her shirt by Sesshoumaru's left hand.

"Sesshoumaru-sa-" as she tried to speak, her throat was immediately caught with his right hand, and all thoughts of trying to get him back to sanity was gone. Not to mention her ability to speak, poison was seeping in her throat and back fast, the pain unbearable, and she had the feeling she'd soon die by the angry demon lord's own hand.

'Inuyasha…help me. Inuyasha help me!' She screamed over and over in her mind, the poison was hell, tears continued to stream down her face in pain, and fear of death. As Sesshoumaru gripped tighter and tighter, she started to struggle harder, clawed at his hand with her blunt nails for him to let go. Her vision was blurred, she could feel her own blood dripping to the forest floor, the chill of the wind as it hit her bare back, Inuyasha's betrayal, and the pain of it all but it was no use, her vision blurred, along with an image of Inuyasha with Kikyo never coming to her aid.

For a split moment, she saw Sesshoumaru walk away and tossed her headless body in a nearby bush.

*End of flashback*

"Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan! Are you okay?" Botan was panicking, she had hold of the other girls shoulder and was shaking her lightly, the memory seemed to come back, one moment she was crying and the next she no longer had emotion in her cobalt blue eyes.

She slowly raised her head, glowing cobalt blue eyes were back, and as she scanned the room they were once again focused on Kurama. Miko energy exploded in the room and all demons were hit by an invisible force, sending them to the nearest wall. Kurama was forced to let out his demon form, his skin burning because of the energy.

Botan however was trying to get the girl to calm down, she was trying to get in the way but the other girl was obviously stronger as she was being pushed along towards Kurama's direction.

"Damn it I knew this would happen!" Yusuke yelled, trying to stand up using the wall as a support.

"Kagome snap out of it!" Kuwabara said, getting a hold of the girl by the waist. His brute force could not be matched and so the girl resorted to trying to fight back but was desperately failing.

"Botan! Put this around her neck!" Koenma yelled, throwing Botan a silver choker that he got from inside his desk made especially for the girl. Botan caught it and immediately complied.

"Done." She exclaimed, wiping the sweat on her forehead with her kimono sleeve as the energy and tension in the room was completely removed, Kagome collapsed on the floor her hands on her head, silent tears went unnoticed by the humans in the room.

"What the heck? You out of your mind girl? That's the second time today! You trying to kill us or something?"

"Second time? I… I was responsible for Kurama-kun's burn marks?" Kagome whispered, lifting her head up to look at Yusuke for confirmation but the detective was taken aback by her teary face so he just looked away and shrugged it off, muttering something about girls and crying.

"It's okay Kagome-san. You did not do it on purpose." Kurama said, his smile as nice as ever, but Kagome could only tear up more, because of what she had done to people who were nice enough to bring her back to life, and to the love of her life that never came to rescue her because of another. Botan brushed the girls back to offer some comfort, knowing all too well that she had a lot of things to be crying about now that she was aware that she had already died once.

Kagome had her hands pressed on her face as she cried her heart out. Even Hiei seemed to not mind that she had tried to purify them the second time that day.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

><p>Sorry if I took too long to update. Will update sooner, just give me reviews or flames or whatever just tell me what you think okay? Please and Thank you!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho

A/N Characters may be OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>Revenge, or is it?<strong>

_**By: Starfirezy**_

Chapter 4

It had been a week after she was revived, and she surprisingly had not been bothered by the thought too much, just the occasional nightmare from when Sesshoumaru had killed her… other than that almost everything was the same. However, sulking had become part of her everyday routine as well… especially after she comes out of the shower every night.

Every time she comes up in front of her mirror to check her appearance she somehow gets in a trance, who wouldn't? After all, after 17 years she had looked at her reflection in the mirror and could see herself normally, but after everything that has happened she could now see another person. She couldn't even call 'it' her reflection… it wasn't the same. She hated to admit it but it was a fact, the person in the mirror was anyone but her.

As she touched her cheek, her hair… her body, near her eyes, the size of her hands and feet… even her bed didn't feel the same. She felt like she occupied the whole thing and that if she moved a little during her sleep she'd fall off… after all, the body she was given was roughly a foot taller than her own. She had asked where or who the body belonged to before, but they refused to answer… or seemed to not know either from the stares they had given each other.

"Kagome! Dinner's ready!"

"Okay! Be right there mom!"

Recalling last week, when she had returned home, Kagome couldn't help the smile that crept up her lips. As sad as the memory was, she couldn't help it, at the memory when her mother first met her in her new body, and the lone tear drop that came with it. Whoever said that a mother would always know their own children was damn right… even without her old body; her mother had instantly known that she was Kagome. She never knew that there were ways of speaking and gestures that she had a habit of doing all along, and that her mother would be able to tell her apart from others with those.

"Hiei, you wanna have dinner with us?"

She asked, facing her open window. As much as the fire demon tried to hide himself, Kagome had always been able to tell if he was in the tree just outside her bedroom window… she didn't know how but she could tell every time he was coming and hiding in the tree. She could also feel his faint aura even as he tried to mask it even more once he could tell that she knew where he was.

At first she was pissed off, knowing he was watching her every move wherever she went and even when she was going to bed but soon got used to it… It was useless yelling to someone who didn't even bother to come out of their hiding place to yell back or retort, it was entirely pointless. She had given up after 2 days, after her little brother Souta called her crazy the 3rd time, not even bothering to hear her excuses anymore.

"They believed I travelled in the Feudal era, was killed and given another body, but they couldn't believe that a little black demon is hiding in the tree outside my bedroom window? How old do they think I am? 7? Sheesh."

"You keep talking to yourself and they'll think you're crazy."

"Eep!" Kagome screeched, accidentally dropping her brush as she abruptly stood up from her chair as her hand came up to her chest to calm her rapid beating heart due to Hiei's sudden appearance after a week of coaxing him into doing it.

"What, you can read minds too?" Kagome retorted back, now straightening herself up and recovering from the shock as she eyed the fire demon in front of her. She hadn't seen him at all after she left Reikai, he still did look the same though like before, he still wasn't looking at her in the eye, his hands in his pocket as he looked the other way, probably finding her dresser somewhat more interesting to look at.

"Idiot. You said it out loud." He answered, finally looking or rather glaring at her. Kagome couldn't help but stare, if it wasn't for the expressions of annoyance in his eyes she would have definitely mistaken them for another demons eyes, she unconsciously stepped away and this caused Hiei to raise a brow.

"Who are you calling an idiot? I was only inviting you for dinner! You stupid fire demon or whatever you are."

Words came out her mouth faster than she could think, and in a blink of an eye Hiei was once again out of sight. She had seen the look he had in his eyes, but could now only feel that he was back hiding in the tree, and pretend nothing had happened while she knew downstairs her mom would be calling for her if she didn't come down soon.

"Wow oden! Thank you mama."

They had dinner with light conversations about school, the shrine and most of the time about Kagome's health. She could tell that her Grandfather was trying to get more information about where she got her new body, but she didn't even entertain his questions and just told her mother to explain it to him after they ate.

"I'll go get some air by the shrine steps. I'll be back soon mom." She said, leaving the house through the front door after she got the Okay from her mom. Kagome could tell that her mom would be scolding Grandfather about dinner, and it'd be the perfect opportunity to buy her some time.

She sat comfortably against the base of a tree… the tree just outside her bedroom window. She didn't really feel right about what she said to him before she went to eat dinner, she didn't know why she said it either, she knew about the uneasy topic when she had asked Kurama about the fire demon and didn't know what came over her.

"Hiei, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I… didn't know why I said it."

Silence was his answer. Well that was expected; she looked up in the tree, knew he was somewhere in there hiding and tried to find him, but couldn't see him because of the darkness. After a moment of contemplating events, she looked at her hands, and thought…

"Why didn't they just let me remain dead? Or at least given me a demon body instead? Being human feels weak… a few scratches and we'll end up dead. "

Minutes passed, and it seemed like the fire demon wouldn't bother talking to her.

"Even demons can be killed that way. It's not about being human or demon that makes anyone strong, you were just weak." Hiei replied, he was now leaning on the side of the tree that Kagome was occupying. As the wind blew her hair, she looked up into the night sky… the new moon was shining brightly but she could only think of one person who would pay attention to it. A pang of anger hit her chest, but it seems like every time she tried to ease the feeling and get rid of it the more it presented itself to her. She tried to think up of good memories, but nothing would come up… just the image of two people and another.

She soon found Hiei blocking the view of the new moon, his hands in his pocket as he looked at her with his ruby red eyes, he had an eyebrow arched. He had probably been standing there for some time as she got lost in her thoughts, she blinked up at him and sweat dropped as she started rising to her feet and moved in front of him. Unexpectedly enough, she was at eye level with him, making her sweat drop even more.

"You're as tall as I am." She pointed out, using her hand to measure his height. Hiei just looked at her like she had lost her mind yet again.

(A/N: Hiei is short in the anime, but in this fic I have decided to make him as tall as around Kurama's shoulder height, the same height as Kagome's)

"Sorry I thought you were shorter than me." She explained, scratching the back of her head with the right hand that she had used to measure Hiei's height, her tongue slightly peeking out between her lips in a sheepish way as she explained the meaning of her words to him. She had originally thought that she was taller than him, and that he was a lot shorter than anyone she had met in the Spirit world since they had called him names about his height when they kept shouting at each other… she wouldn't have thought that she was at the same height as he was.

"By the way, have you seen Kurama lately? Has his wounds healed yet?"

"He's completely healed." He said, suddenly snapping his attention to another direction, breaking eye contact. Kagome followed his line of sight but nothing or no one seemed to be in his general line of view. She brushed it off and just sat down again, getting Hiei's attention for a moment, patting the spot next to her, silently inviting him to sit down. The fire demon reluctantly took the offer.

"I'm glad he's all better. I really don't like this thing, but if it helps to calm me down or prevent me from getting berserk all of the sudden then I'd take it any time. My old body wasn't capable of doing it before. I wonder why, it must be this new body's doing." She was gesturing to the silver chocker around her neck; it was plain and shiny like a prison hand cuff, roughly an inch and was as thin as a cardboard box.

"It was you. It's not just the body."

She didn't quite really understand what he said, but she didn't take it personally. She knew him for a week now, even if she didn't see him at all, from the way he talked to his friends and towards others she could tell he was a nice person inside even if he was here to investigate or keep a look out on her for Koenma.

"Kurama is coming tomorrow. Koenma ordered him to pick you up."

"Of course, I don't have a choice now do I? And even if I did, I would pick working for him. I can't really enjoy being normal after everything that I've experienced it would be really boring."

That day, after finding out that she had died and the reality of it all, it took her a day to pull herself together and after finally talking to Koenma, she learned that she had to repay him for bringing her back to life. Apparently there were a ton of paper works involved and that it was the least she could do to make it up to him, or else that's what he wanted her to believe.

It was a given that they'd bring her back to use her powers, she wasn't as stupid as they thought she was and with the thought of the weight of it all, a smile crept up to her lips. It was obvious he was concerned about her well-being and that he wanted to say it the nicest way possible to her without imposing anything that might upset her.

"Kagome-chan? Let's have tea dear… Grandfather won't be bother-"

"Sure mom." Kagome answered immediately, the look that her mom made told her that she had seen Hiei for a second. And the fact that she had kept looking around for a minute made all her doubts disappear.

"He's my friend mom and he's also working for Koenma. Hiei come down and meet my mom."

After a minute or two, as Kagome and her mom looked at each other in confusion, Hiei finally got out of the tree and landed by Kagome's side, looking at another direction as usual. But Kagome's mom just smiled and welcomed him into the house along with her daughter, who seemed to smile and enjoy his company.

She wanted to say something about what plans her daughter had in mind, after being told of the Spirit world and the conditions she had to oblige in and talk about the people she'd met, and finally meeting a young boy she was comfortable talking with though it always seemed like a one sided conversation, she decided that it was the right decision.

Her daughter seemed happy being with people that knew what was really happening in her life or her new life as she worriedly reminded herself since she knew her little one wouldn't be able to tell people about her circumstances nor would they believe such as story without having to experience or seeing firsthand in this new age of science and technology.

"So, you're the one Kagome's been talking to that night."

This got Kagome and Hiei's attention instantly, from their so called 'conversation'. Her mom had on a face that said she knew everything, and that it was no use trying to hide it from her though how she knew there was actually someone outside her bedroom was beyond Kagome.

"I hear Kagome talking sometimes when I pass by the corridors to check on her at night, though I didn't hear you reply even once Hiei-kun."

It was almost creepy for the teenage girl to see her mom talking, smiling and answering a demon after everything that has happened, but needless to say the younger girl was happy that her mom didn't discriminate after learning that Hiei was indeed a demon. At first Kagome thought it would be better to lie about Hiei's race to avoid worrying her mother but it wouldn't be fair to lie about what Hiei is, and it seemed like she was right in telling the truth after all.

"It's getting late, you two go on upstairs, I'll clean up here. Kagome dear provide Hiei a futon to sleep on, I'm sure even for a demon the Goshinkobu wouldn't be comfortable to sleep in."

It was a statement and not a request, both knew what her mother had just said was more of an order from a mom than a request for a guest. Kagome just nodded, said her goodnight to her mom and grabbed Hiei by the wrist as she led him upstairs. The fire demon was surprised, not that he'd let it show, but he was entirely… it was the only explanation why he didn't yank his wrist from Kagome's grip.

After entering into her room, with the use of the door this time he couldn't help but stare at the miko… she had acted normally with him like he wasn't just killed by a demon. He was puzzled, normally humans wouldn't want to do anything with demons if they had experienced something that a demon was capable of, especially dying if they ever had to go through and live again after the experience.

Yet as she and her mother chatted and led the conversations that night, they didn't mind that he hardly ever said anything at all. He had used his Jagan the entire night and read the mothers mind but there was nothing anything like harboring foul thoughts towards demons, even though there were a lot of concerns for her daughter's well-being there weren't any foul thoughts towards his race.

If it were him and a human had so much as harm a single hair on Yukina's head he would decapitate them without second thought, and he'd probably develop more than dislike towards humans in general and he's only her brother… be it human or demon a mother's hate would be incomparable towards another being when it comes to their offspring's well-being.

"I know you'd be spending the night in the God tree again, but I'll set this up for you so mother wouldn't say anything about it 'kay? There's this kind of unspoken rule that when my mom says something in that tone of her voice while smiling, I don't know why but something inside me tells me that I better do as she says, or else…"

As if to emphasize her point, she just got the sudden case of chills and was trying to get rid of them by crossing her hands and rubbing her arms' skin. As she finished setting up his 'bed', she looked up at him, her eyes unusually bright that he had to visibly slightly furrow his eyebrows in wonder of the girl's emotions.

"She doesn't harbor hate, even though I'm a demon. Why?"

Normally he wouldn't bother, but it wasn't normal to be so nice or even neutral towards someone who you know can kill your daughter again without so much as batting an eye lash or breaking a sweat… with just a swing of his sword he can kill her again and this time she wouldn't be coming back to life. Why take risks? He was taken aback by her sudden smile as she looked at him. It was so honest that he couldn't look away this time… without words it seemed like she was telling him that her mom trusted him to not do the same, and he could clearly see that she thought that too.

"She-"

"Kurama would be coming tomorrow morning to pick you up." He said, effectively cutting her off. She stared at him for a moment before getting the message, finally nodding and climbing onto her bed. She yawned as she looked at him from her position, covering her mouth to stifle another yawn she closed her eyes and said a quick goodnight knowing that the fire demon would be gone in a flash and would be in the tree without so much as a sound.

Contrary to what Kagome thought, the fire demon didn't leave or even move from his spot until she had already fallen asleep… to him, it was no longer a mystery that she had been killed despite her abilities, after seeing her not even hesitate for a moment about his presence in the room there was no doubt. The girl was too honest and trusting for her own good.

*Next Morning*

Kagome woke up to the sound of the birds chirping, though the sun shining through her room was also a big hint to wake up and know that it was already morning she opened her eyes and as she looked towards her wall clock to see what time it was, she smiled as she saw a familiar fire demon sitting on her window sill.

"Good morning Hiei." She greeted, earning a glance from the fire demon that said it was already halfway through the morning and she had slept over an hour or two from the time she originally had to wake up.

"Alright, I'll just get changed and pack my things…what time would Kurama arrive anyway?" She asked, going through her closet rummaging but couldn't find her new travel bag anywhere. As she was about to turn her closet upside down, Hiei had decided to say something about the matter.

"Your mother has already taken care of packing your clothes, Kurama has already arrived 30 minutes ago, and he's downstairs talking to her."

That got her to speed things up, who knows what her mom was talking to Kurama about for 30 minutes? And knowing her mom, demon or not she'd probably tell him what normal mothers would tell young guys her age that would come and visit her daughter. After 3 minutes, she was running downstairs with Hiei in tow.

"Hiei, Kagome-chan! Good morning." Kurama greeted them at the sight of them coming down the stairs, noticing that Kagome had come down running and probably with good reason. Her mom had told a lot of stories about her that might as well turn out to be a nightmare for a teenager.

It was a good thing that she had hurried when she found out, it was bad enough imagining what her mom told Kurama this past 30 minutes while she was asleep, but he actually had her photo album in his lap! Thinking quickly, she immediately snatched it from him, as red as a ripe tomato while she glared at her mom, who was smiling innocently and just resumed their conversation like she didn't seem to catch them looking through her photo album.

After having her late breakfast, everyone gathered by the shrine steps to bid Kagome farewells. Although almost everything seemed normal, she could tell that worry was coming off of her family members in waves. She tried her best to look like she was strong, even though deep inside she was also somewhat scared of what the future events would be like especially if she was needed to be trained for the missions she would be given.

Kurama's hand on her shoulder startled Kagome out of her chain of thought, she looked up to the red head demon whom she was still feeling guilty of attacking the first time she had 'met' him in the Spirit world. But his smile had waved off all the negative vibes she was feeling, somewhat giving her the courage to smile back and give her family last hugs and goodbye's until she can return back after several months.

As they started walking down the stairs, Kagome's mom kept calling out, "Kurama-kun, Hiei-chan take care of Kagome for us! Hiei-chan be sure to drop by some time!"

There was an underlying statement under what she had said, but the demons didn't have the time to contemplate the underlying threat as Kagome came stretched out her arms as they arrived at the base of the stairs and just straight out said.

"Kurama, Hiei… I know it's too late for this but here goes. Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi! Nice to meet you!"

A cheery voice, a smile on her face, she stretched out her hand to both demons with a beautiful light in her cobalt blue eyes told Kurama that this was the Kagome who went missing for a while. He smiled back and took her hand, while Hiei just simply looked away but the girl didn't seem to be affected and just outstretched her hand further to land on the fire demon's shoulder.

Glancing at his long time friend who didn't seem to mind being touched, from the corner of his eye; he would have guessed that the rough demon had something to do with the change. Especially after seeing that Kagome's hand was still intact from when she held him when they ran downstairs a while ago back in the Higurashi shrine.

"Nice to meet you Kagome. I'm Kurama."

"Let's go."

"To Genkai's!"

Kagome didn't seem to be aware of the intense training that she was about to go through as she cheerily walked ahead, but the two demons kept quiet about it, they looked at each other and just shrugged it off. They didn't need to tell her that she'd be going through hell of training, it was for her own good after all, and they just hoped Genkai wouldn't kill her with the training. She would have to go easier on a girl, right?

*End of Chapter*

* * *

><p>AN

I updated a lot sooner than the last chapters. I posted this so there would sort of be an explanation that she's back to normal after experiencing death that is. Anyway, in the next chapter, our little Kagome would be getting a lot sexier, stronger and will kick ass! IF she can go in and out of hell alive that is…

If I get more reviews I pinky swear that I'd update a lot faster!

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho

A/N Characters may be OOC.

**Revenge, or is it?**

_**By: Starfirezy**_

Chapter 5

They were walking for quite a while… Kagome had been checking the time on her black wrist watch from time to time and she knew for a fact that they've been walking for almost 45minutes, an hour at most. She was wearing a white tank top, short black shorts and a pair of dark blue low cut chucks. She was sure her trainer wouldn't appreciate seeing his soon to be student wearing a short skirt, nor would she train with him wearing skirts too, no way in hell. So she wore comfortable shorts instead and pulled her long dark blue hair into a high ponytail.

"Say, is my trainer strong? What do you think I can do to not disappoint him?" Kagome asked, feeling slightly bored that they had been walking non-stop, her fingers absently touching the silver choker around her neck as she felt the familiar tingling of her miko powers. They were going wild apparently… wildly out of control inside her for some reason.

Kurama and Hiei glanced at each other briefly… taking Hiei's silence as a go ahead, Kurama cleared his throat to speak… searching for the right words to make Kagome eager to take training.

"Well… she is very famous in the demon world. Almost every demon knows her name, she is the master of the spirit wave and a renowned psychic. Her name is Genkai, she is also Yusuke's trainer. As long as you don't say anything Yusuke like I'm sure she would like you." Kurama explained with humor in his voice for the last part, glancing at an awestruck Kagome who have walking.

"She? A girl?" She asked, eyes sparkling at the thought of being taught by a woman that is known by almost every demon in this day and age. Kurama nodded at her question, she didn't bother asking anything else, she just continued walking or skipping was more like it as there was an obvious bounce in every step that she was taking. Kurama glanced at his own watch, something was indeed off. It wasn't peculiar for demons like them… but for a human like her it was.

3 hours later

"We're here!" Kagome exclaimed, at the sight of the stairs she couldn't be mistaken. Kurama HAD mentioned that they were going much to a place where she lives. Though she had to admit this shrine was much bigger than what they own. As they climbed the stairs, with Hiei going on ahead with his demon speed, Kurama and Kagome arrived at the top about 15 minutes later.

"This place is huge." She says, glancing around to look at the cared for place. She couldn't even spot a leaf on the ground for God's sake. Kurama just smiled and motioned for her to follow. She could see the mountain behind the house, felt a lot of demonic powers on the forest to her right but kept on looking forward. This place must be one hell of a training ground.

They arrived at an old fashioned Japanese home, staring at the shoji doors Kagome was eager to see the face of the one who would be training her and as the door slid open, a girl, no, a demon with light colored hair and blood red eyes opened it. She found herself raising her brows… those blood red eyes reminding her of Hiei's… but as she smiled, bowed low and greeted her and Kurama she shook head. There must be a lot of Youkai in the present that had blood red eyes.

"Good afternoon Yukina, her name is Kagome. She will be the one that Genkai would be training." Kurama greeted back with a smile, Kagome quickly bowing back to the polite girl who chuckled at her panicky actions.

"Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, come on in, Genkai has been waiting for you."

As they walked in the halls, Kagome couldn't help but glance at the Ice youkai's back… she looked too… too timid and 'fragile' to be her trainer. Engrossed with the thoughts of what her master would be like, Kagome didn't notice that both Kurama and Yukina had already stopped in front of a door until she bumped into the demons. Yukina only smiled as Kagome scratched her head and offered a small apology.

They entered the room, the sight of the small old woman in the room made Kagome stare and try to keep her wits, she couldn't feel anything from the woman… she had no immense energy coming from her and she kind of felt disappointed but surprisingly hid it well. She might not be her teacher… if not, where could her teacher be?

"Sit down." Genkai commanded, setting her tea down the table while Kurama and Yukina did the same, sitting down on the tatami mat, she finally noticed that Hiei was standing by the wall. Kagome smiled at his direction and sat down across the old woman, Kurama and Yukina sitting across each other across the four seater table.

"My name is Genkai and I will be training you Kagome Higurashi. I had the patience to teach that dimwit, but I should warn you that I will not be as patient if you so act as the way that he did during the training. He should have been my final student, but as gratitude to King Enma, I will take you as my last and final student so listen well. I do not like repeating myself."

Her words had Kagome gulping… so she was her teacher, and she wasn't patient. THAT definitely was not good, she had never been a fast learner and she feared that the woman would give up on her before she could have the chance to learn something useful for battle.

"I will try my best sensei, I want to learn how to control my miko powers." was the best reply she could come up with.

"I won't be teaching you how to control your miko powers." Genkai blatantly replied, Kagome gaped and almost fell over at her statement. What? Then how was she going to fight demons?

"I will be teaching you how to harness and control your spirit energy, you might not be aware of it but your body, THAT body that you are now in is trained, it will not take much to have it resurfaced. While I am not much aware of purification, that miko's usually use to kill demons. What I will teach you can achieve the same goal, and will have the same effect, on demons AND humans."

She was offended about the body comment, but as soon as Kagome heard the part of having the same effect for both humans and demons, it got her eyes widening a bit at the revelation. Not to mention that she was also Yusuke's trainer, she must be one tough and patient old woman to have handled the spirit detective. She found herself having less and less doubt although she was a little disappointed that she wouldn't be able to learn how to control her miko powers.

"Yes sensei, I would also like to learn how to use a bow properly." She inquired her head low, pleading.

"Who said anything about a bow? Would you like to be killed again?" Genkai replied, her dull pink eyes as hard, stone cold as they could get… Kagome could only blink. How was she supposed to fight without her weapon? She didn't know anything but use a bow to kill demons. That's how she always did it.

"But I don't know any form of fighting…" she reasoned pathetically, her head bowed down… at Genkai's silence she started to look up at the stern old woman to see what her reaction was. As fast as she could blink Genkai vanished from her spot on the tatami mat…

The next thing she knew, she had jumped away from her own spot on the tatami getting it to slide to the right from the jump she took, there was now a slight crack on the wooden floor, Genkai's punch had missed its target… the target now by the door, wide cobalt blue eyes full of shock, a little from the attack and a lot from how she had evaded it. She was shivering… it didn't feel real at all, but the damage was there so it had to be true.

"How…" she whispered, replaying the moments in her mind. She had briefly seen Genkai in mid air, poised to punch her, instinctively moving out of the way in incredible speed. Kurama and Hiei didn't seem surprised, while as Yukina was already standing at the realization of it all. She fussed over Kagome if she had been hurt, but the other girl couldn't reply she was still wondering what had happened.

"Your body knows how to fight. It's fast if it avoided my attack, your body comprehended what had happened and it moved on sole instinct. Even though you don't know how to fight, your body does and that will be all that we need." Genkai explained, standing up, her hands behind her back as she looked down on Kagome, still sitting on the floor, staring at her hands and her body in disbelief.

"If you had not noticed Kagome, we've walked at least 3 hours non-stop, you've also skipped in steps for some time, never once complaining you are tired. It is peculiar for a human to not even break a sweat after walking for a while." Kurama shared, looking at the girl thoughtfully with kind emerald eyes… Kagome had come out of her stupor to look at the red head, only to become lost in her thoughts again. Yes he was right, before she would complain after mere 30 minutes of walking, how she could have not noticed it? Her eyes took on determination and she stood up, fisted and opened her hands, moved her legs up and down and indeed something was incredibly wrong… she felt so light! The depression from the past week might have blinded her with that fact. She looked to her teacher and bowed down on her knees.

"Please teach me sensei!" Kagome says, bowing on the floor… Genkai looking down straight at her, nodding.

"Well at least he gave me a decent student. I would probably commit suicide if you were like that dimwit." She says, grinning. Yukina and Kurama chuckled, Hiei looked away smirking at the thought of Yusuke hearing what the woman had said, but despite this Kagome kept her head bowed down… she should feel good about the discovery but she wasn't. She was in fact, a bit disappointed… she had wanted to learn from scratch and get strong with her own abilities without any outside help aside from her new teacher.

"Yukina, show Kagome her room and help her with her things." Genkai commanded, sitting back down to continue with her afternoon tea. Kagome followed, forcing a smile to Hiei and Kurama and once again bowing slightly to her master before leaving the room with Yukina.

Right after the door closed, Genkai pulled something from under the table, something Hiei had already seen since he had been in the room for a while, something Kurama was curious about once he had noticed the spirit wave master hide it when they entered the room his eyes giving the curiosity all away. She handed the papers to Kurama, she didn't want to be pestered by the thing… the fox was as curios as ever.

"King Enma sent that to me this morning." She simply said, walking out of the room her eyes closed, her hands behind her back as she left the two demons alone. Once she was out, Kurama read and scanned the documents, Hiei standing right behind him also reading it.

Kagome was sulking… well she wouldn't say so herself but yes she was. It was almost dark outside, having spent 3 hours laying in the room that Genkai had lent her she had nothing to do to keep her mind too busy to not think about unpleasant memories. She didn't even bring her ipod and other stuff with her since she thought it would come in the way of her training.

Sitting on the top of the stairs, Kagome viewed the city below… lights on different areas of the city were being turned on. She couldn't help but think that if they were demons they wouldn't need that much light and it would be better for the world. Ha! When had she ever become so concerned with the environment?

"Pathetic human."

Hiei said out of the blue, he had appeared in an instant, viewing the same scene she was witnessing, probably not the first time around. She didn't even care that she hadn't noticed him come. She had been too preoccupied thinking, and surprisingly his have been somehow connected to her line of thoughts.

"Yeah. If they were demon they wouldn't need that much light." She found herself sighing and saying, her chin on her left palm, her elbows resting on her left thigh while her right hand was on the pavement; she stared off towards the direction of the city. She hadn't noticed that Hiei glanced towards her for a minute before looking back at the view.

"You're the pathetic one."

Kagome stiffened, snapped out of her line of thoughts with Hiei's few words; she glanced up at him from her position on the stairs, confusion and annoyance clearly written on her face. Hiei didn't even need to look her at to know that it was there. She had stayed quiet, silently urging him to continue and explain what he had meant, but he chose to remain silent.

"How did I become pathetic?" She asked, now glaring at him for his silence. This time, Hiei looked at her straight in the eyes. Blood red eyes equally as annoyed as her cobalt blue ones; Intimidated that she was looking up at him, Kagome stood up so they could be at an eye to eye level, their bodies a feet away from each other, the night view now forgotten.

"Feeling sorry for yourself only means you are pathetic." He answered, blood red eyes never leaving her cobalt blue ones, it was dark now and his glowing eyes were all the more intimidating the way Kagome continued to glare at them.

"What? I'm not!" she replied, she wanted to 'sit' him so bad, and she would if she could… but she couldn't. He wasn't Inuyasha, if he was, she would've already hurt him herself. Blood red eyes stared back at her coldly, never wavering as Kagome tried to keep up. She didn't know why he was being so mean, he'd always be nice in his own way… the weird thing behind those extremely cold eyes that just normally ignored almost everything around him. Why was he being like this? What had she done?

It took her more minutes to think of a possibility and rule every other one that didn't seem to count for the situation, and then it clicked to her. That was it. He was scolding her! Without the actual scolding involved.

"I get it..." she murmurs, sitting back down, her arms hugging her legs as she rested her chin on her knees sighing. Hiei didn't say anything; he just returned his attention to the view of the city even after Kagome thanked him when she left to go back into the house after being called by Yukina.

Kurama had appeared beside Hiei, his hands in his pockets as if mimicking the little demon. He had always admired the view of the city, it was nothing new to the red head, but it was peculiar for the fire demon whom had not viewed it this way. He even often scoffed at the view, at the weakness of humans. It gave the fox something to think about.

"That was nice of you Hiei." He voiced out, glancing at the fire demon for a brief moment, not expecting his reply. He had been looking at them from afar, he had thought that Hiei said something rude and insulting like he thought he would by the way Kagome reacted, but judging from the determined gleam from the girl's eyes when they had walked past each other, contrary to what he originally thought, it was actually something good.

Hiei glanced back, his eyes back to normal. He simply shrugged and disappeared out of view in a blink of an eye. Kurama smiled, Kagome was indeed someone magnificent if she had those kinds of effects on the believed uncaring demon.

After some light, surprisingly pleasant conversation with Genkai, Yukina and the others, and a full stomach later, Kagome went to her bedroom and laid down on her futon… a habit she had been doing ever since she was revived. Hiei was right, well as right as he could have been had he actually told her what his thoughts were. There was no use feeling pathetic for herself; she had already done that on her previous life so to speak. Always feeling helpless since Kikyo was so much better than her even if she was already dead, that sick feeling of her first love making out with a dead person, watching her friends get hurt in battle while she could only hide and protect herself.

Kagome reached for her back pocket, finding nothing, she stood up to check thoroughly but still found nothing. Where did it go? She remembered putting it there this morning before they left her home. Sitting back down Kagome smacked her right hand to her face.

A minute or so, a knock was heard from her door. Kagome raised her face slightly, it was Kurama. She could sense him in front of her door.

"Come in."

"I'm sorry to bother you. You dropped this." He said, handing her the said dropped item, Kagome smiled and took it from him, looking at the photograph she had thought she lost.

"It's a wonderful photo of your family." He said, sitting down beside her on the floor.

"You can tell it's me?" She asked, looking at him confusion evident in her eyes. It was an old photo of her, she was around 14 years old then. Mom, Souta, Dad, Grandfather, herself and even Buyo was in it. They all looked so happy in the photo, never knowing that a few months later her Dad would die in a robbery in the bank he worked in. Life was so fragile.

"Yes. The hairstyle is different, you have darker colored eyes then, but other than that you almost look the same, only more mature." He answered in a beat, pointing to her image in the photo. Kagome's brows scrunched up, stared at her own appearance in the photo… and indeed there was a resemblance. She was thinner back then; unlike when she was killed. Yes she did remember gaining a few extra pounds that might've been because of her dad's death.

"I… guess you're right." She replied dumbfounded. She should really pay more attention, something like that couldn't be missed. She couldn't believe how stupid she could be sometimes, it's was annoying. She looked towards him, a kind smile on his face like always.

"Are your burns okay?" She asked still worried about the incident, she found it really hard to look at him whenever she remembered the incident. Kurama smiled, she was always worrying about him and the burns she had unintentionally given him, guilt always radiated off of her it almost seemed to bother him some. She seemed to not believe that it would be gone by now.

Kurama pulled up the sleeves of his long sleeved shirt and unbuttoned the first three buttons to ensure her that it was already healed, having heard an 'eep', he only smiled at her innocence. The wounds were healed off completely; it did heal slowly because of the holy power getting in the way of his demon recovery but it completely healed in a week or so.

"I'm fine Kagome." He reassured; his hand on her shoulder as he looked at her, that sweet smile never leaving his face. Kagome looked back, his sleeves still rolled up and the buttons were left undone, the sight she had set upon had her cheeks getting warm much to her embarrassment. What's wrong with him? He was too close for comfort.

She was trying not to look, really she was, but something about his eyes made her unable to tilt her head away. She didn't know why at first but before she knew it, they were having a staring contest, one she immediately got into an entire level of being confused when she saw that his eyes now had swirls of gold in them, an all too familiar shade of gold that she didn't want to see any time soon.

Kagome became rigid, she couldn't move and she felt hot, not the good kind either. The warmth of her cheeks gone in an instant, she could now feel her whole body was warm, especially in her eyes. Her hand came up, staring at the golden depths she felt she knew; ever so slowly she reached for him, eyes that seemed to call every inch, every part of her well being.

Deep within her mind, flashes of a golden eyed, silver haired half demon kept on bothering her. And deep within her heart she now knew, that she was capable of an emotion she had never found before in her.

Hate.

End chapter

Let me know what you think, next chapter coming soon.

Ja Ne


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho

A/N Characters may be OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>Revenge, or is it?<strong>

_**By: Starfirezy**_

Chapter 6

"I still can't do it properly!"

To say she was upset was an understatement. Kagome was screaming, her head was fuming hot that she swore she could feel it. Well way into the night and she was screaming on her pillow to muffle the sound to avoid Genkai from hearing her exasperation, but the fire demon leaning by the window of her room, or any other demon could hear it in the house.

"Why can't I do it!" She continued screaming, not bothering to hear what the fire demon wanted to comment, not that he would actually say anything. It had been 2 weeks since she had arrived, 2 weeks and she still couldn't control her power, she could gather it in her hand for seconds and it would be gone in a blink of an eye before she could even do anything with the holy energy or any energy for that matter, to use it in battle seemed so hopeless.

She had been taught that spirit energy, demon energy and holy energy were three completely different things, not that it wasn't obvious, but she hadn't known that it was possible for her to use both, having originally thought that energy was a one trait thing, she had thought Sango was a good warrior, and her friend was or is, but she would think the Taijiya would be able to beat Inuyasha if she had Spirit energy or was able to use it like Yusuke and Kuwabara could.

Learning that training to be able to use spirit energy takes years to be accomplished, and it had a certain limit that even with excessive training, there would be a peak at which one's spirit energy capability, it would only be able to manifest a certain amount. Genkai had explained that there were also people like Yusuke and Kuwabara who didn't train their body a lot, but were gifted with so much spirit energy that she, the great psychic herself wasn't capable of producing. She had reached the amount of spirit energy she was capable of producing when she was around 23, barely only over half of the maximum amount the gifted spirit detectives could produce. It was all about luck, if you had it in you or not.

It was an in-born thing so to speak. It was manifested and kept in a user's body. Surprisingly, Genkai had taught her that, it, the Spirit energy was the weakest type of energy, but when used the right way with the right skills, was very deadly and could compete with Demonic energy.

Demonic energy however was a scary thing, it was like Spirit energy but was only limited to those with demon blood, it could not be produced by humans as classified by the name. She had shuddered when she learned that demonic energy grows depending on the user's training. It did not have a limit or a peak; it could continue to grow as long as the host lived longer and trained, aside from that, they were in born with special abilities depending on their race. She was taught that some races were just stronger than others. She had blanked out a little with the knowledge at first, it was the reason Sesshoumaru was powerful, the reason she had been killed helplessly and been torn apart as easy as tearing paper. In her mind, he was the epitome of example for demons living long lives bearing lots of demonic energy.

But luck didn't seem to leave her side, as she continued to listen to Genkai's teachings, she felt as if lady luck smiled upon her as she heard the psychic say that holy energy was best to counter demonic energy, seemed to her that holy energy was a little powerful than demonic energy, a miko and a demon fighting with the same amount of holy and demonic energy would mean that the demon would lose, simply put it would take more demonic energy to beat holy energy. She now knew the reason why demons that were average leveled are afraid to face holy energy.

In that span of time, she, or more like her body had recalled what it could do. Apparently the previous owner had learned all kinds of martial arts, a trained powerful body she should have been proud to have been given but she wasn't one bit. It wasn't her skill, not much hard work had been done, she didn't deserve the credit, especially after over hearing from Genkai that it would normally take 2 years of intense training for it to be possible.

After minutes or so, she eventually calmed down, her frustration turned into tears that soaked her pillow. She looked up and saw that Hiei was looking at her, his eyebrow arched possibly because of how childish she was acting, crying over something like she had not been allowed to go out and play.

"What? Can't a girl whine?" she asked, sighing as she sat up from her position on her futon. She didn't even take a bath after training and she felt like hell, with all the sweat clinging on her body and her tear soaked face. She unconsciously gripped the silver limiter around her neck, Hiei had suggested that it might be the cause of her not being able to manifest her power easily but she wasn't about to risk taking it off and hurting Kurama again like the night when she had first arrived at Genkai's.

She had woken up with a headache that morning, feeling oddly lighter than usual, though still half asleep she vaguely recalled arriving at Genkai's after viewing the unfamiliar ceiling in the room she was sleeping in.

"5:30am." She murmured, seeing the clock by her futon. Rolling over to get some more intended sleep since it was still early to get up, she saw an all too familiar pair of black boots, jerking up at the sight of the black haired demon Kagome yelped.

" Hiei! What are you doing? You scared the hell out of me!" She said, gripping her hands on the cover of her blanket to her pounding heart. Hiei just cocked an eyebrow at her, he knew she was going to wake up and he had intended to wake her just like Genkai asked him to.

"You should be out training, to avoid frying any fox demon in the future."

"Yeah whatever, wait what?"

After the initial shock had worn off, she had ran and went over to Kurama's room and apologized until her back started to ache, but the guilt never did wore off especially after having gained knowledge that Hiei had stopped her from frying Kurama, and seeing Hiei's burnt arm that didn't heal completely until 2 or 3 days ago the image never did leave her mind. It had always presented itself whenever she considered having the limiter taken off for the better of her training.

"You're still thinking about it. We're not children we can take care of ourselves."

He had known that she did not get over burning his left arm, she did not know but it still stung even though it looked completely healed. To keep her from seeing it, he had always worn his long sleeved coat, even though he only usually wore his white tank top around the shrine. He did not want her to notice that it had prevented him from training proficiently in the past two weeks, always hiding it behind the cloak, tucked in his pockets; he was even starting to wonder if it would revert back to how it used to be.

"No." she said firmly, looking at him straight in the eyes. Her cobalt blue ones wanted to stare him down to let him know that she wouldn't change her mind, but she eventually blinked and lost the 'staring contest' that she initiated.

"I swear demons don't need to blink as often as humans do." She huffed, shifting to a sitting position as she gathered her pillow, standing up and walking towards Hiei's 'side' of the room then sat and leaned on the wall next to him.

"Do you think Koenma would allow me to have the limiter removed?"

Hiei didn't move, nor acknowledged her question, standing as he leaned on the wall of the small room, he looked straight at nothing, as he pondered, he was the one who suggested it, after a week of seeing no progress during her training and meditation for the use of her holy powers. Thought of the odds that the young demi-God would allow the unbalanced Miko who almost fried two of his men with the protection of the limiter didn't sit well with the young God, and he himself was positive that she would not be allowed, the chances were slim to non-existent.

He knew what the problem was, what was hindering the young miko from improving. It was transparent to him and the demons in the temple within her first few days, but with training, she had gotten better at hiding it, she seemed to have no clue that he still knew though. And the thought of bringing up another being's past or prying into it was generally not his thing; after all, he knew those painful and scorned those emotions all too well.

"No." He answered, glancing down to his left side where Kagome sat sulking. She glanced back up at him, curiosity evident in her eyes at the positive answer, wondering then why he suggested it in the first place.

"Your energy is linked with your emotions. The more you think about what happened, the less you would be able to use your powers." At this, Kagome became silent, eyes downcast at the meaning of his words, she somehow knew that he'd be able to tell that she was still bothered, but always thought against it since he didn't point it out every time she screwed up training.

"What do you propose I do? I can't, not think about it. I have nightmares about it every night; I'm not used to having these feelings. I know it's my fault I got killed but… something in me just wants to blame him, I'm angry like hell at him… at them both! There's this feeling in me that's hurt so bad, at the same time my heart feels heavy from all the anger I feel like it's weighing me down but I don't want it to go away."

Hiei watched her as she admitted it out loud, her jet black hair pooled around her, eyes downcast shadowed by her bangs. He knew what those eyes looked like right now, the very same eyes he had, with an all too familiar feeling that he once had always sported before meeting Yusuke and the others even though he would never, in his life admit it to another living being.

"I don't wanna be like them." Lifting her head up slightly, her cobalt blue eyes catching Hiei's ruby red ones. He didn't look away, instead, he stared back, lowering his frame slightly to come closer. He wanted to see something in those usually cheery eyes and she let him, not flinching or backing away she stared back.

Hiei moved, sliding his back along the wall to sit beside her, now looking away, he whispered something Kagome's human ears couldn't hear. She looked to him and asked what it was because she couldn't hear him. He didn't know if it was right or not, he did know that it would help her concentrate in training and get what she wanted. He once again gazed at the corner of his eyes to look at her, and finally said

"If you oblige, I can do something."

In the span of almost a month, he became closer to the miko more than he'd like. From the first day that Koenma had asked him to watch her, fast forward to the whole month where he would always still watch her, even though it was not anymore his job to do so. He dare say to himself and admit that he liked her, found her attractive, the way her moods always changed from happy, annoyed, sheepish and even ridiculous at times. He liked every part, and he pitied her that the hate that he saw in her eyes was something she was not used to, something she wanted not to feel but was still there. It radiated off of her when she was not preoccupied or she thought no one was watching, even though others could not see, he could.

At Kagome's determined look, and a small nod of affirmation, Hiei let his right hand reach out to her. As he silently told himself that it did not fit her; and that that it would be best for her.

* * *

><p>End chapter<p>

Let me know what you think, next chapter coming soon.

Ja Ne


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho

A/N Characters may be OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>Revenge, or is it?<strong>

_**By: Starfirezy**_

**Chapter 7**

Genkai looked unimpressed, or so she tried to hide the surprise in her eyes as she witnessed her pupil's latest achievement, her lower arms folded behind her, taking steps behind to get a better view, she looked at the magnificent, yet somehow terrifying work.

Her house, looked very much like a huge snow globe in front of her, much as her student described how it looked. Beside her was Kurama, who, unlike the psychic, had his emerald eyes furrowed in thought, his eyes gleaming as he reached out a hand and touched the glowing pink barrier which instantly reflected his hand upon contact, forcing the appendage to bounce back to his side.

"So how is it?" yelled the teenager who was on the roof of the said house, sitting with her legs crossed as she conveyed her question to them, her right hand formed a letter C beside her mouth in an attempt to amplify and make her voice reach them.

It had only been a week since she had been able to control and manipulate her powers, too little of a time to make that much improvement. Making a barrier around Genkai's home? Surely if she was this talented then she would have gotten the hang of it the first few days of her training. However, until a week ago she was not capable of such, aside from the improvement in hand to hand combat, she had not shown any talent in controlling energy.

Emerald eyes narrowed briefly, scanning the trees in the corner of his eyes without turning, making sure that Hiei had been watching everything, satisfied that his friend was doing exactly that, he turned back and looked up and gave Kagome an "Ok" sign with his thumb.

The barrier instantly dissipated, after Kurama gave the sign, giving him the chance to jump up on the roof, where Kagome was laying on her back, her arms spread as she looked at the afternoon sky, contempt gleaming in her cobalt blue eyes as she panted heavily, beads of sweat on her forehead, she looked like she was trying to force her eyes to remain open. If it weren't for the way she was grinning, he would've thought she was sick of training.

He smiled, crouching down in front of the miko whom was trying to look at him from her position on the roof, with no exchange of words; she closed her eyes, breathing in and out.

Thinking about how she had steadily fast improved this week only, though he was happy for her sake, Kurama still had his doubts, looking over to the silver limiter around the girl's neck, he silently wondered if it was working at all. And if it did work, he shuddered at the question that instantly came to his mind. How much pure energy did the miko have? Unable to imagine or guess, he also silently said his thanks to Lord Enma, who was wise enough to make the girl an ally, fearing the consequences if she became an enemy instead.

Kurama was suddenly snapped out of his train of thoughts when while his hand was resting on his knee, Kagomes left hand came in contact with the appendage, snapping his attention towards her, she had already sat up, a smile gracing her pink lips as she motioned for them to come down, finally hearing Yukina's call from below. He smiled back, jumping down first before Kagome soon followed, jumped down, landed perfectly on her feet, though as she walked, she stumbled a little because of exhaustion.

"Kurama, you're not coming?" Kagome asked blinking with a confused look on her face, looking over her shoulder as she noticed that he wasn't going inside the house, Genkai and Yukina looking at him with the same expression.

"Ah, I'm going to get Hiei. I have something to talk to him about." He answered; sweat dropping at the way their curiosity seemed to only increase, silently thanking Genkai whom only shrugged and told the others to go inside anyway after giving Kagome and Yukina a look, including himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night…<strong>

"Kagome-chan?"

"Huh what?"

They were in the middle of having dinner, or at least, Genkai and the others were, since Kagome was apparently fast asleep while still holding her bowl and chopsticks. Her eye lids fluttered, and in front of her was Yukina, it seemed that the ice maiden had been talking to her.

"Sorry, I think I fell asleep." She answered sheepishly; sweat dropping at the look that they gave her. Genkai was an exception though; her chopsticks didn't stop moving while Kurama and Yukina blinked at each other.

"You used too much energy today. Your body can't keep up, go and sleep." Was the psychics order, Kagome looked at the others and nodded, there was nothing she could do. She felt like she'd collapse from drowsiness as she walked out of the dining room and disappeared.

"Thank you for the meal." Kurama suddenly said, his bowl empty, he stacked the utensils on his area of the table and put them in the sink, heading towards the backyard where he knew Hiei was. Seeing that Kagome was indeed tired enough to fall asleep while having dinner, it was clear enough that tonight was the perfect opportunity to talk to his friend. He couldn't do so in the past few days because he wasn't confident enough that Kagome wasn't around listening. The girl had become frighteningly good at hiding her presence, so much that he wouldn't notice her until she had spoken behind him.

Sliding the door close behind him, Kurama scanned the area, the night as clear as day in his eyes, though not as clear as it would have been if he was able to return to his original body.

"Hiei."

With his name said, the fire demon jumped down from the tree he was resting on, and leaned on the said tree. He knew it was coming, it was obvious enough that the fox had been sending him looks that he knew something was up about the miko.

Her concentration during training, the drastic improvement she had made during this week had been unnoticed by no one, even by his sister. Only Kurama had the demeanor that would question that he had something to do with it though, that it was peculiar for the miko to suddenly improve, thus he silently cursed.

It would be a long night it seemed, since he knew the kitsune all too well and knew the avatar would not be satisfied with incomplete answers. But he would hold his ground, for he knew the fox would learn about it more in the future. He'd simply have to be satisfied with what he would tell him tonight because he would not tell all.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Kagome was sitting on the ground, cross legged, her hands resting on her knees as she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate while under the watch of Genkai.

The aged woman never left her gaze off of her student, and silently watched as Kagome became encased in an orb of bright pale pink light, which then began to become smaller until the light was only inches off of her skin, effectively making her body look like it was glowing dark pink.

While the teenager visibly now looked relaxed at the small achievement, the older woman however, did not, and continued to watch.

Kagome's was now sweating profusely, deep in concentration; she tried the next step, to summon the spirit energy within her while calling the holy energy back at the same time. The blue energy carefully seeped in pink, while the pink seemed to creep back into her skin. A few minutes later, Kagome was now encased in bright blue energy.

She opened her eyes and grinned as she looked at her hands, giving Genkai a peace sign to match her grin. The old woman just raised a brow at her, and in a blink of an eye was also covered in the same blue energy, only hers was the color of the blue sea, while Kagome's was of the clear sky.

Kagome hung her head at the way her master did it like it was nothing, and muttered, "Show off." while looking at the other direction. There was no doubt about it she knew her master was the epitome of control when it came to manipulating energy, but then again switching to two types of energy was something her master could not do. She only had one type of energy.

Today's training was the advanced part of controlling her holy and spiritual energy, she was asked to let a certain amount of massive energy and had to concentrate it in a small space, making it so that she was able to use a certain amount to its full potential during battle. That, she could already do.

For today though, she was asked to switch between the contradicting two energies in mere seconds, and every time she tried to summon up the same amount spiritual energy which was instructed, it had always exploded and doubled the amount she used with the holy energy, completely eradicating the holy energy in the process.

"So, I hear someone drastically improved lately." Came Yusuke's greeting.

Kagome smiled and looked over her shoulder, spotting Yusuke in a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt and a green jacket, his hands in his pocket. It was about time he visited.

"Unlike some idiotic student."

"What was that you old hag?"

As the bickering went on, Kagome just laughed at them as she sat on a base of a tree, letter her legs stretch out in front of her as she reached for her first aid kit at the other side of the tree, took out band aids and proceeded to clean the minor scratches she received while sparring with Genkai early in the morning.

She had long since found out that it was how the two of them said their own Hi's Hello's and I miss you's to each other and it seemed cute to her since then though Yusuke would usually get a bruise or two if he went too far with the insults.

While Kagome was looking at her reflection in a small hand mirror to see where she had to put the band aids on her face, she didn't notice Yusuke being kicked and flew to her place by the tree.

"Oof."

It was all too late, both the air out of her lungs and the mirror had been knocked out of Kagome and as she looked down, her face became as red as a tomato. Yusuke's face had landed face first into her breasts, his hands were on her thighs and Kagome's brows twitched oh so casually while Yusuke tried to sit up right.

"Gome-"

"Yusuke you idiot!" was Kagome's enraged yell before the Spirit detective was given an uppercut by the said enraged teenager and he once again flew… this time to the trees where Hiei came down from a second before the unfortunate detective became entangled in the branches.

"Idiot." She muttered again as she angrily sat down to continue putting on band aids, Hiei now standing near her silently wondering if the detective would eventually fall down from his favorite tree. Seeing as he wasn't going to come down any time soon, he went ahead and sat down at the base beside Kagome.

As he closed his eyes, he felt Kagome's curious gaze on him and waited for her to speak, but suddenly found himself snapping his eyes open as her hand made contact with his cheek.

"You're bleeding. Probably from getting off the tree in a hurry." was what she said, before her hand was covered in warm pink energy, making Hiei close his eyes once more as she healed the cut. Seconds later it was gone, "Hey." Yusuke said, finally landing down from the tree and in front of the two, sitting down cross legged.

"If you can heal others then why the hell don't you just heal yours?" he asked, rubbing his chin from where Kagome had punched him. He had seen her healing Hiei's cut from above.

Kagome just looked at him as she put down her mirror, contemplating in whether or not she should punch him again but decided against it. She pulled her legs towards her chest as she put her first aid kit away.

"I don't know, I tried it on myself but it doesn't work." She answered, covering her hands with light pink energy, as she scooted closer to Yusuke and healed his bruise.

"Well that sucks." He commented, rubbing his newly healed chin. He couldn't feel a thing anymore.

"Yeah it does but it's okay I guess, this body heals way faster than of a humans and besides, I can't always use my healing abilities anyway. It takes away too much energy." She explained, yawning as she leaned against the tree once more, her eyes closed, comfortable in the silence that descended upon them.

It was well in to the night when Kagome woke up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes to gaze at the all too familiar wall clock in her room, she sat up, the covers pooling to her waist as she looked over to the now open window.

"What's up Hiei?" she whispered, knowing all too well that the fire demon was outside and for some reason, had the feeling that he wanted to talk to her, thoughts filled her sleepy mind as she tried to think of what could it possibly be, but it eluded her none the less.

Receiving no answer, she got up and slipped out of the room using the window as an exit to join the fire demon outside, stretching her limbs to regulate the blood once she was beside him.

Hiei didn't make a noise as he regarded her with a look, he casually walked towards the forest, Kagome walking close behind him, taking in his silence as a 'follow me' command.

Kagome, although confused, continued to follow the fire demon that she was so fond of. She watched as he walked, his back towards her, noting that his black cloak was absent, the excess of the bandana he had tied around his forehead being blown by the cool breeze of the night, his elbows pointing towards her as he hid his hands inside the pockets of his black pants, his white belts a contrast to his all black outfit.

He hadn't been this quiet since they first met and that was months ago. Half a year to be exact. With her eyes closed, she mentally viewed the surroundings. In her mind she saw the forest perfectly even in the absence of light; every living thing could be sensed, the sound within her capability of hearing known where it was directly coming from.

Opening her eyes, she continuously followed Hiei out deep into the forest, the view of the new moon captured her gaze and she unconsciously lifted her right hand in an attempt to grasp it only to fail. Looking down, she had noticed that she had almost nothing on except for a small white tee and short black shorts, her bare feet numb to the cold ground.

She had unknowingly covered her feet with spiritual energy the moment she left her room, the small twigs that would've hurt months ago without the training she had undergone would've already bruised and cut her feet under the snapping of the twigs that she had walked on.

She lifted her hands to look at her palm, only to ball them into a tight fist a second later. She knew she had become strong, but somehow, she had forgotten why she needed the power she now had in her grasp.

They were now near the cliff, a familiar place as to where she always trained with Genkai the border of the forest to where a lot of rocks and boulders littered the ground.

Her sensed alerted her that Hiei had finally stopped, and looked to see that the fire demon was now facing her, his hands now free of his pockets, he removed the bandana off of his forehead, the Jagan instantly awakening.

"That never fails to creep me out." She commented, though she smiled at the sight of the evil eye that now seemed to glare at her with all of its power. Hiei only remained silent.

Sitting on a nearby boulder, Kagome sighed, she didn't know what was up with the fire demon, she knew he had something to say but she couldn't really guess it. He had to say it out loud, only kami would know what went on in that head of his. "So… are you giving me the silent treatment?"

Hiei only reached in for his left pocket, never failing to notice that Kagome's curiosity instantly piqued. The fox had indeed rubbed in on her during the past months. He silently handed it to her, watching her expressions.

"A photo? Who are these people?" She asked, seeing the figures of the people in the photo perfectly in the moon light. Examining the photo further, she suddenly noticed that it was terribly odd.

The back ground of the photo was of an almost open field, except for the big tree that they were seemed to be under the shade of. In the photo was a demon clad in red looking annoyed positioned at the center of the photo, a priest on his left, a woman clad in a tight fitting out on his right, beside the woman was a big demon cat and a small fox demon sporting a very cute grin that she had almost missed standing on top of the cat demon.

"Are they the next assignment? Why are there humans?" she asked, her head tilted to try and somehow locate what that other 'odd' thing was that she felt from seeing that photo.

"Close, but not quite." Hiei answered, walking towards Kagome's sitting position on the boulder.

"6 months ago, you willingly agreed to use the Jagan eye to forget about them."

At that statement, Kagome raised her head to look at him and then looked back at the photo silently thinking about it. Moments later, she moved to give him the photo but Hiei made no move to take it. She sighed, "To be honest, I don't remember any of it. And I assume you did your part Hiei that's why I don't. Showing the photo to me again, waking up the Jagan, does this mean you want me to remember them again? Or is that what I told you to do before I forgot?" looking towards him for confirmation.

Hiei nodded, although it would seem more of a practical joke to Kagome, she knew Hiei was not the prank type of person and from the look that he had in his eyes she was all too well aware that he was dead serious.

"Hmm… well," she began smiling as she put the photo down beside her and looked at Hiei intently, "Thanks Hiei for doing what I told you, but honestly, I know who I am and if I told you I wanted to forget them in the first place then I'm betting they're not the best people around or aren't important right? Otherwise, I wouldn't have wanted you to lock up the memory."

Silence reigned over them as Hiei contemplated how to respond, he watched as Kagome silently got down from the small boulder, leaving the photo behind after one last look, making her way to go to the direction of Genkai's home. Not stopping as she put her hand on his shoulder and said a quiet goodnight.

His back towards her, "Why did you want to get stronger?" he asked, knowing all too well that she was within hearing range and heard her stop in her tracks because of his question.

"What?" she asked curiously, looking over her shoulder; she hadn't heard it clearly.

Hiei sighed, if she had not made him promise to her that he'd surely prefer never to bring it up again he would surely prefer that she was unaware of the feeling of hate and betrayal. The Kagome he immediately saw the next day after locking up the memory; was indeed the bright, dedicated and loving Kagome. Not a cloud of hate or sadness present in her eyes pretending she was happy and smiling. Recalling the way she tried to appear happy, it made him want to kill something

"Why did you want to get stronger?" he asked again, reaching for the photo and then extended his hand for her to reach it again. Finally taking it again in her hand, he moved up and put his right hand on her left cheek, his Jagan glowing red, he answered his own question.

"It was for them."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter<strong>

Next chapter: Kagome's return to the past! Naturally, the Inu gang is in the next chapter, sorry for Hiei fans but he wouldn't be around as much. Probably more Kurama, Inuyasaha and Sesshoumaru.

Ja


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho

Note: Characters may be OOC.

**Revenge or is it?**

_**By: Starfirezy**_

Chapter 8

"Stay still Hiei!" screamed Kagome, her hands dangerously covered in pink energy like it was her second skin. She had been trying to hit the fire demon to no avail, he was too fast for her and it was getting on her nerves. Sometime last night she had run out of things to smash, evidence of the once big boulders that were now no more than small rocks that littered the area.

Kurama sighed from his seat under the shade of a tree, he had been watching for more than 30 minutes now and was just waiting for Kagome to collapse, which he knew would happen any time soon. She apparently had been at it all night, venting pent up anger on the poor boulders snuffing out her spiritual energy, leaving her with no more option but to use her pure energy on the fire demon.

He knew it would turn out like this, it was bad that she had suddenly been reminded of the past. He had thought of the possibilities after Hiei told him about the agreement between him and Kagome. It was never a good idea to remind a memory of an anger that cannot be controlled; it was bad enough before, worse today now that she had the power to vent out her anger.

His emerald eyes never leaving the pair, he had noticed that Hiei gradually slowed down from evading Kagome's punches until he finally stopped, a single right hand capturing her now normal punch. She had finally run out of energy after the tantrum all night.

Standing up, he brushed the dirt from his pants and walked towards a now fallen, out of breath Kagome that had no choice but to lie down, her arms spread out and her back on the ground.

The two demons looked at her form, Hiei on her left side standing with his hands inside his coat while Kurama who was on her right had his knees bent, his arms resting on his thighs an all knowing smile adoring his lips earning himself a glare from Kagome.

A moment of silence reigned over the three, none of them dared to move as her glare towards Kurama began to soften, and after a while she settled on looking at the early morning sky instead.

More minutes passed Kurama decided to break the silence, "Are you okay?" he asked feeling that the mood was drastically changing, his eyes focused on her, his gaze gave away and mirrored what he knew she felt deep inside despite the front she showed them.

She suddenly realized she could not fool these people that were here with her for they knew her too well, but none the less she tried her best to smile.

Images of Inuyasha kept on flashing in her mind, of Sesshoumaru and the others as well. She couldn't.

She couldn't do it; she couldn't even fake it for God's sake! Feeling the pain creep up in her now heavy heart, an invisible ball formed in her throat as Kagome covered her now glossy eyes with the back of her right hand feeling that the tears she did not know she was holding in were threatening to fall.

The scent of tears instantly thick in the air, her ragged breath was heard loud and clear as Kagome finally cried her heart out while Kurama only closed his emerald eyes as he sat down his back facing her, knowing full well that she needed it, contrary to Hiei's ruby red ones that glared at the liquid that trailed down Kagome's cheeks even as her hand desperately tried to cover them.

…

**A year later**

A shrill, night piercing scream could be heard from the back alley of Tokyo where a demon had been hit dead on the head by a glowing pink arrow. The demon instantly disintegrated into nothing but ashes, leaving the arrow on the ground as the ashes were carried away by the wind.

*Ring ring*

"Yes? It's already dead Botan. My end is clear."

Kagome had been assigned along with Kurama to kill off the 3 escapees from the demon world, which was an easy enough task if it wasn't for the fact that all three of them went on separate directions and with little demon energy they had she actually had a hard time looking for them within the almost empty streets of Tokyo at night.

Flipping her communicator closed she shoved it in her jeans back pocket as she made haste to pick up the arrow and entered the portal that had opened for her.

Somewhere along the way a year had already gone by and after all the intense training she had gone through, Genkai finally had nothing more to teach her. She had began going on missions for the Spirit world a while ago, hunting down demons that had managed to slip through the barrier between the worlds, going to Makai (Demon world) and killing demons who were foolish enough to plot against Reikai (Spirit world).

Some missions were easier than the other, some harder, but she had joined a very reliable team. Hiei's 'kill first investigate later' attitude, Kurama's judgement, Yusuke's strong belief he'd kick ass to whoever was tough enough to oppose him and Kuwabara's code of honor.

She would laugh recalling all the times they wouldn't get along, she was lucky Kurama was around or else she'd be out of breath just calming down her own teammates.

"Hey guys." She greeted, spotting everyone in the room. Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing as usual, Hiei had been staring off to somewhere, Kurama was calmly seated on the sofa and Koenma had his hands pinned to the sides of his head, his face all red with frustration it seemed.

Kagome smiled, sitting beside Kurama on the sofa. Everything was normal.

…

**Feudal Era Japan**

"Kagome… how are you?" a small feminine voice whispered, standing in front of the towering tree in the forest. A small meow came from the small cat demon that sat beside her master, grieving all the same.

In front of the giant tree known as Goshinkobu, entirely visible as one would enter the small clearing inside Inuyasha's forest as the local villagers would call it - was a grave, marked by a simple stone with a name engraved on it that read: Kagome.

Fresh flowers of varieties were atop the soil of the grave, covering most of the large roots of the sacred tree and even so, a small figure scurrying about going back and forth from one clearing to another continued to add more to the growing pile of flowers as the standing figure now kneeled down and prayed.

"Sango, Shippou." A male figure dressed in monk clothes greeted as he too entered the clearing, along with a figure clad in red, his long flowing silver hair swaying behind him. Both occupants of the clearing stopped and acknowledged the new arrivals with a small nod.

The monk walked up to the grave, offering his prayers to the dead as did the figure clad in red whom walked up and sat cross legged his face hidden by his bangs, beside the woman whom was still offering her silent prayers. The young fox demon soon joined after placing another bunch of flowers to the grave, sitting on his bottom beside the woman, a forced smile with a fang poking from his mouth adoring his face as a tear streaked down his small face, gone as he quickly wiped it with his tiny hand.

Today marked the 1st year of Kagome's death, and the gang had little sleep the previous night knowing this. After a year of collecting what little sacred jewel shards they had with them today, without her encouragements to get rid of the tension, guidance to the whereabouts of the jewel, smiles to lift their spirits, the quest had taken its toll on the shard collecting group.

Unknown to them, somewhere within the trees of the clearing two figures were kept hidden. One was leaning on a tree out of sight; eyes closed not wanting to observe the scene, the other one beside her was calmly observing the silent group that said a lot in the eyes of the observer.

Night soon came, the occupants of the clearing soon moved to leave gathering their things to prepare to go back to the village for a good night rest. As most of the occupants left, the kit seemed to be unmoved as he continued to look at the grave.

"Shippou let's go, Kagome would be worried if you stayed here all night."

"Good night Kagome." He whispered, reluctant, but the kit soon turned and walked with the others, glancing back every so often towards the grave until he could no longer see it when he looked back.

Moments later, the two figures hiding within the cover of the trees finally came out of the clearing. The figure clad in a red haori, secured with a black sash tied at the side and wore black hakama's walked up to the grave and admired the flowers.

(A/N: Haori/Hakama are the traditional clothes normally worn back then, Haori is the top and Hakama's are the bottoms. Example is the white and red outfit that Kikyo wore.)

The other one was wearing a white haori with black stars adoring the end of the sleeves, a black obi tied in a ribbon at the back secured the top, while the bottoms were white short shorts of traditional design, with the same black stars adoring the left pant leg, the usual zouri sandals used in the area only hers was black, adorned her feet.

(A/N: Zouri – traditional Japanese straw sandals.)

Her long jet black hair was up in a high ponytail, cobalt blue eyes stared at the grave with mixed feelings. Around her neck was a silver ornament looking type choker, glinting in the night sky.

"Must be difficult to be around your own grave." Kurama remarked, glancing at the girl beside him whom didn't know what to think of the whole ordeal.

"You think?" she asked feigning annoyance, glancing at Kurama for a moment before sitting down on the grass in a cross legged position, her hands inside the sleeves of her haori. It was getting chilly, and she couldn't help but surround herself with a thin sheen of spiritual energy to ward off the cold night air.

Kagome sighed, "Shippou looked so sad… I feel like I've become a ghost or something."

"And? Is that all that's really bothering you?" Kurama prodded. She seemed to be bothered by something else. Kagome cocked her head to one side, and gave one more sigh before she stood up.

"The shards Inuyasha had. It's emitting off an evil energy, it hasn't been purified." She explained looking down as thoughts plagued her mind.

"He's lucky tetsusaiga is with him, it's fighting off the evil energy from corrupting Inuyasha." She added, walking off towards the direction of the village only to stop at the hill where she could view Kaede's home as she remembered it.

The time had finally come that they were sent back to the past, after a year, Koenma had officially issued the mission to collect the shards of the sacred jewel as it had began causing more and more problems as the days passed in the present time.

"So are you worried about him?" he asked, staring off at the same direction.

"Sort of. I don't know exactly but I still find him somewhat responsible for what happened and sometime this morning I thought for sure that when I saw him I'd kick his ass or something. But seeing his face like that, I couldn't do it anyway. It looked like he was guilty enough."

"I'm not surprised; you're not exactly the type to hold grudges." Kurama snickered.

Kagome stayed silent at that, she didn't know what she was feeling anyway and wanted to keep the fox guessing. His curiosity would not be satisfied if she kept on going about how she was feeling, she didn't even know the answer herself.

"Let's go look for something to eat. We had not eaten anything since we got here this morning." Kurama exclaimed, while Kagome silently agreed, her hand on her stomach. Both walked into the forest, not at all bothered by the thick blanket of darkness.

After a very long preparation, they finally ate and had their evening meal; Kagome somehow wished that she had at least brought a cup of ramen or two with her. But because Koenma had forbidden her from bringing along anything from the present time, she had no choice but to follow the order from her boss.

Kagome now itching for a bath, ventured deep into the forest in order to locate the hot spring that Kurama could smell in the night air. They were walking in comfortable silence when he surprised her, his hand clasped her own as they continued to walk.

"Kurama. You'd better not do anything or I'll purify you." She warned, glancing over to the now glowing golden yellow eyes that had taken over Kurama's emerald green ones.

"You wouldn't." He replied with a fang peeking grin, stopping in front of the hot springs now holding both of her hands in his. Kagome cocked an eyebrow, brushing him off as she started to undress.

"Undressing in front of me? How I missed it when you were modest." He commented, frowning though even as he said this, his eyes never wandered away from the view.

"Shut up." She replied glaring as she lowered herself into the water.

Things would have been a little different if he had not crept on her one too many times in the past year; Kagome gave up sometime in the last few months where he'd use every tactic that the great thief knew just to see her in the nude or end up with her in the bath altogether.

Youko had always been eager to appear when they were alone, something about the pure energy that she unknowingly emitted had always made a way for him to creep up and overcome Kurama's mental barriers which were none too secure from the beginning.

"Kurama. Didn't you smell something out of the ordinary this morning?" she asked, looking at the reflection of the moon in the water with a less than pleasant expression in her eyes. Something bothered her. A small splashing noise was heard; Kagome paid it no heed until Kurama came into view. His hair silver, eyes molten gold.

"Youko." He said firmly as he waded through the water to get beside her.

"Whatever. You guys are in the same body anyway." She replied, sticking out her tongue in a childish way trying to annoy him. Youko however didn't pay attention, which made Kagome curious. He was always one to get annoyed at her easily especially when she did not acknowledge them as separate beings.

They bathed in silence, Youko getting out of the water earlier than she did. Kagome dressed after getting out, walked towards where she knew Youko was already setting things up for the nights rest and as she entered the clearing a bed of flowers scattered by a base of the tree, with vines intertwining in them.

She smiled, "Thanks Youko, don't know what I'd do without my sleeping bag." She murmured, yawning as she laid on the bed of flowers, the scent tingling her nose. Red haired Kurama now sat on the ground next to her, "We should get some rest." He announced, getting comfortable as he leaned on the flowers.

"Yeah… tomorrow I'll kick Inuyasha's ass." Kagome murmured smiling as she drifted off to sleep.

End of Chapter

I'll update as soon as I can.. err promise.


End file.
